Roommates
by Shadowsonicstar
Summary: It's bad enough that Xana had to materialize himself and enroll in their school, but was it really necessary to molest Jeremie every chance he got? JeremiexXana. OddxUlrich.


Shadowsonicstar: This is my first CL fanfic so plz be nice.

Xana: Behold. I am your father.

Shadowsonicstar: yeah... so, on to the fic. Disclaimer:I don't own Code Lyoko. If I did, what would be the point of being here?

_**Roommates**_

_**Chp.1: Welcome To Earth**_

The sun was shinning, the wind was calm, animals were happy, and Xana just materialized himself. Oh how much fun he will have. I mean, who doesn't like terrorizing little children while threatening to take over the world and leaving it up to them to save the world? He sure did anyway

Standing straight up, he was a good 5'4. Messy raven black hair that reached his shoulders, pale skin, and black eyes with a faint outline of dark red around the color. Wearing a plain black shirt with faded jeans, an Invader Zim backpack/handbag, and of course, a necklace with his symbol.

Grinning madly to himself he took a step forward, only to fall flat on his face. _Damn tree roots! Why the hell do trees need them anyways? _Xana thought, mildly cursing to himself. After tripping over various objects for half an hour, that's when he saw it. The bane of every child's existence. School.

Finding the main office, he turned the doorknob only to find it locked. _Oh well, that's what hacking is for. _Quickly making sure that there was no one around, he summoned a bit of purple mist to break the lock. Wandering around, he found the main computer and turned it on.

**Password:**

Sometimes being an evil supercomputer had its perks. Touching the keyboard, a shock of purple electricity ran all the way up through the keyboard and to the monitor, instantly showing the student enrollment list.

_**Xana []**_

A last name. Sighing and knowing he would beat himself with a frying pan later, he typed in the only name he could think of.

_**Xana Hopper**_

Now all he had to do was pretend that he had no idea who Aeilita Hopper was. That should be easy enough. He hated her enough already, denying her very existence in his life would be a piece of cake. Though he was pretty sure that Jeremie and his friends would figure out who he was the minute they lay their eyes on him. _Well that's why they call it acting I suppose._

Reviewing over the dorm arrangements, he went on ahead and checked the extra rooms. There was only one left with an extra bed.

**Jeremie Belpois**

Grinning at his own luck, he assigned himself as Jeremie's roommate.

Checking over to make sure he got his profile right, he looked at the calender. August 5. School began Monday, August 7._ It's a good thing those kids never noticed there is an underground mansion below the factory._

_Sunday, August 6_

Summer has been absolutely perfect. Odd invited the whole gang over to his beach house in England and they spent the whole summer at the beach. And best of all, there were no activated towers which gave them all a time to relax.

Back in his house, Jeremie made his way to the fridge for food. Reaching for the handle, he stopped when noticing a sticky note upon the door.

_Sorry honey! Your father and I had to go to a business trip on Thursday so I didn't have time to buy the groceries. I left some money on the fridge so you can go buy yourself something for food. I'll call you when we get back. Also, have a safe year at school Monday._

_Love,_

_Mom_

_Grabbing the twenty left on the kitchen counter, Jeremie grabbed his jacket and headed to the supermarket._

_At the Supermarket:_

_Who the hell keeps a secret mansion with 500 dollars lying around the floor but no food in it! And this "supermarket", is there anything here that is even remotely edible?_ Xana eyed a couple of expired apples in a basket and went on to the next aisle.

_Is there anything in this place that doesn't scream 'Kill me'_ ? If Jeremie asked himself, he would even agree the cafeteria food was better than what was sold here. Looking around he found a shelf of ramen. _Yes! Something that won't kill me on contact!_ Quickly grabbing one, he went to go find a soda.

Giving up, Xana prepared himself when something caught his eye. A cup of ramen in some random guy's arm. _I want that._ Xana thought narrowing his eyes and that man. Strolling up to the stranger, he promptly snatched the cup of noodles from the man's hands and stalked towards the cashier.

The man immediately noticing his lack of ramen, turned towards Xana. "Hey! You can't do that! It's against the rules to steal!"

"Screw the rules I have money!"(1) Xana spat over his shoulder tossing a $20 on the floor. That man didn't deserve something as precious as edible noodles in a cup. Nor did he deserve that money he just tossed over his shoulder but it's not like he needed it anyway. Waiting in line, he glared lightly at the person in front of him, but suddenly smirked evilly as soon as he recognized the blond hair. _Heh. So the computer brat is here._

Jeremie absolutely despised having the chills. It's like there is someone watching your every move right in front of you but you don't know who. And he was getting case of them right now. Glancing around, he could see no one of particular interest and turned towards the cash register. He needed to get out before he began to hyperventilate. Shoving the $20 into the cashier's hand, he mumbled a "keep the change" before grabbing his ramen and running out of the store.

Playing innocent when Jeremie glanced at him, Xana laughed at his enemy's obvious discomfort as he ran out of the store. _So he's afraid eh?_ Dropping the rest of his money ($480) near the cashier, he rushed after the nervous boy.

Leaning on the wall outside the store, Jeremie composed himself and turned to walk home. Before he could move though, he jumped when he felt someone grab his hips and pull him to their chest.

Laughing at Jeremie's short jump, Xana trailed his wet tongue up the shell of his ear and blew into it.

"You better be afraid." Xana whispered into his ear as he gave it a final nibble. Releasing the boy, Xana promptly turned around and casually walked the other direction.

Feeling the loosened grip on his waist, Jeremie quickly turned around only to see nothing out of the norm. Blushing, he quickly ran home.

Licking his lips, Xana grinned when he realized he could still taste Jeremie's ear in his mouth. As he tossed his head up to the sky and laughed, he shook his head on one final thought. _Tomorrow is going to be fun._

_

* * *

_(1) Yes, I have been watching Yugioh the Abridged series too much.

Shadowsonicstar: And thats that! Please review since this is my firsy fanfic (for Code Lyoko anyway), so I'm sorry if I got some of my facts screwed up or something. Please feel free to tell me any mistakes. No flames please. All flames shall be given to YaoiQueen to make smorz.


End file.
